John's Stomachache
by trippledlocked
Summary: This is my first story. Please don't blame me because I am very weak in writing stories. My teacher wants me to write a story, so yeah. Hope you will like this.


Chapter 1: The Start

John struggled as he woke up. He didn't remember eating anything the previous day, and today he snuggled in bed with a bad stomach ache. Sherlock still lives in 221B, but John moves out of 221B because he was sick of Sherlock's deductions. He covered himself with his soft blanket, staring at the clock which clearly shown '7.55am'.

He sighed. "Not now…" His stomach ache was getting worser as he covered himself. He shoved the blanket and jumped out of bed. He entered the bathroom, and just pulled down his pants and undergarments. His stomach was growling so badly that it would swallow him away, and he was getting impatient due to the lack of time of getting ready. He had to reach 221B by 8.15am and if he doesn't hurry, he might get a scolding from Sherlock.

He sat down at the toilet, looking at the toilet bowl. He must have been constipated for not drinking much water and not eating enough fibre. He stood up and flushed the toilet and hurried to 221B.

As he reached there, his stomach growled again. Despite the pains and struggles to get his 'business' done in the toilet, he painfully clicked the door open to 221B, and walked up the stairs, stumbling again and again, almost falling from the stairs.

"Ah John, your here just in time. We have a case to solve. It is called the 'Blue Murder'. Are you up to it?" John stared at Sherlock's smiling face. It looks like his diarrhoea has cured and now John's stomach ache hasn't.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry, I went here to notify you that I might be taking a sick leave—" John answered, but Sherlock interrupted him from continuing. "Nonsense! You could have took care of yourself yesterday!" Sherlock shouted. "I am seriously sick, Sherlock. I need to rest." John groaned. He started feeling nauseous and ran to the bathroom.

He kneeled down and vomited in the toilet bowl. He didn't know it was that serious. He stared at the green vomit and continued vomiting. There wasn't an knock until Sherlock stomps into the bathroom. He saw John touching his stomach painfully, and his face full of sweat that might startle Sherlock. John kneeled again and vomited profusely. He couldn't stop this time round.

—

It didn't stop. John couldn't face swallowing back his vomit and feel uncomfortable during the case. He couldn't even call Greg Lestrade to tell him he was sick, neither he could call Sally Donavan what happened. Sherlock just stood there, arms akimbo. "John, stop putting up an act. It is so boring to see you faking to vomit." John continued vomiting, feeling angry and sick at the same time. Firstly he wanted to get angry on Sherlock for not taking care of him, but John took care of his diarrhoea last week and now he gets nothing back. Secondly he was so sick that he couldn't stop vomiting in Sherlock's toilet and he has to swallow his nausea if he wants to talk to Sherlock but he couldn't be bothered to talk to Sherlock.

"Oh come on John, let's go! I'm getting a cab now. I don't care how sick you are." Sherlock disappears after saying the sentence, and John heard him calling for a cab. The London cab will arrive in 7 minutes due to John's calculations, but he really can't stop vomiting anymore. No matter how hard he tries to swallow back vomit, it will just launch back up and shoot vomit out of John's oesophagus, then out the mouth.

"John? John?" Sherlock stomps back into the bathroom. He saw John lying on the floor, with blood flowing from his mouth. Sherlock was frightened. He called for an ambulance immediately.

—

Chapter 2: Collapsing Into Operation

"John, hang on. You will be fine." Sherlock sounded very nervous. John's eyes was about to shut and he felt dizzy. The nausea, the pain, the stomach, the headaches since he blacked out from blood flowing from his mouth. John looked at Sherlock for one last time, and his eyes slowly blacked out. He totally blacked out this time round. He couldn't breath as much as he thought, so he had to be put under observation after surgery. The vomiting that Sherlock didn't believe at first, has turned out to be a surgery in the hospital.

"Mr John Watson's condition is known as Stomach Cancer, he has been known as vomiting much and constipation, Mr Sherlock Holmes. We need to operate on him but there is only 25% survival chance or Mr John Watson." Sherlock nodded and pleaded the doctor to save John. "Fortunately, his Stomach Cancer is only at early stages, so we need to use endoscopic mucosal resection to do it. But still, Mr John Watson must be monitored under ICU until he is fit enough." Sherlock nodded his head fast and the doctor pushed John to the operating room. Sherlock prayed for John to be well soon.

Sherlock buried his head into his hands. He regretted letting John rest and forcing John to hurry up, ending John in danger when he almost choked on his vomit. Sherlock sat outside the operating room, staring at the big red bold words: 'OPERATION IN PROGRESS'

"Oh John, I'm so sorry for causing you into danger, I would kill myself if you don't recover. I swear to God I will kill myself for causing you hurt and discomfort. Blame myself for an High Functioning Sociopath and not an Doctor like you. You are smarter and more caring than me when I had my diarrhoea."

—

Chapter 3: Rehabilitation In Progress

The doctor took the scapel and cut John's stomach open. Using Endoscopic Mucosal Resection, the doctors used the forceps and passed through his stomach. Sherlock hoped for an 90% success because John cannot be recovering so fast that it would be fully 100%.

John was trying his really best to wake up and have a wonderful surgery. He couldn't be fully in coma and become brain dead in front of his best friend Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock would cry and grieve all day if he was brain dead.

Soon, John was sent to the intensive care unit. He was 50% rescued by the surgery of Endoscopic Mucosal Resection, but the other 50% needs to be spent rehabilitating in the intensive care unit. Sherlock was already grateful that John survived. John was still exhausted from the Surgery and he was sleeping soundly. He immediately woke up suddenly with a bout of vomiting. He immediately puked it all out in the bin and slept soundly again.

Sherlock entered the Intensive Care Unit. He saw John's blanket kicked out. He slowly placed the blanket back on John's body, and sighing in a relief's way, Sherlock said, "John, you made it. Don't leave me when you rehabilitate." Sherlock shed a tear and exited the intensive care unit. John was still exhausted and doesn't know what happened. He rested there for 18 hours until 02 31 AM, he woke up, and saw a note on the table. He picked it up and read: "Dear John, I've been wondering how are you. Mr Sherlock Holmes have told me that you have been hospitalised in the hospital with Stomach Cancer. Hope you will be recovering soon. Love, Harriet Watson."

Sherlock was at 221B, getting ready to sleep. He stared at the picture frame which shows John and Sherlock eating sandwiches with a great grin on their faces. Sherlock sighed and checked his phone for messages. "Dear Sherlock, I hope you received this message. I was at the hospital thinking about you and I couldn't sleep. Can you please accompany me…?" Sherlock sighed again and turned off the room lights. He snuggled in bed and try to sleep. He was sobbing quietly in the dark as he has to face two problems: Mrs Hudson was in the other Intensive Care Unit due to Heart disease, while John was in an Intensive Care Unit due to Stomach Cancer.

Sherlock breathed in and out, but he soon woke up to smoke, because he can't sleep anymore due to the stress and the sudden hospitalisation of two kins of his. He sighed and checked his phone again, realising that his phone has 2 new messages: Sherlock, you don't bother about me anymore? Why aren't you coming? and, Dear Sherlock, I'm really sick, I can't get myself to sleep, come accompany me please.

Sherlock looked at the digital clock. The luminous light flashed 03 20 AM, and he was struggling to get himself to sleep. He had no choice, so he wore his Belstaff coat and hailed a taxi back to the hospital.

"John? John?! What's happening, doctor?!" Sherlock arrived outside the operating room and saw John's body going inside the operating room. "Mr Sherlock Holmes, if you were here earlier, John Watson will be still surviving well. But due to your ignorance to your best friend and doctor for your cure, he has a sudden need for surgery due to the lack of oxygen." The doctor continues to push John into the operating room, while Sherlock sat down at the chairs and sniffed a bit. Molly came over and saw Sherlock sniffing.

"Oh hey Sherlock. I didn't know your here. Do you want to find out about the chemicals?" Molly smiled at Sherlock and talked to him. Sherlock suddenly beamed out and followed Molly to the Chemical Observation Room.

Chapter 4: 30% Survival Chance, 70% Death Chance.

Even though the surgery was successful, but John has to be put under extreme observation in the Intensive Care Unit. John was gasping for air the last time when Sherlock arrived at the hospital, but he was sleeping very soundly. Sherlock continued to observe chemicals and take down notes about John's stomach ache. "Sherlock, I found this in John's stomach, he was infected with H pylori. It could be very deadly and he only have 30% chance to live." Molly used the microscope and checked the cells inside John's stomach. Sherlock sees the experiment being done so quickly and found out a way to cure John's stomach: radiation therapy.

John woke up soon after Sherlock entered into his unit. "Sherlock, I've been expecting you since yesterday." "I know." Sherlock immediately drugs John with anaesthesia and pulled him to the operating room. John was operated using Radiation Therapy and soon after the surgery, he was feeling in pain.

Chapter 5: What Happened?

It looks like the surgery wasn't a total success, but Sherlock has to wait for John to recuperate before the next try on surgery using radiation therapy. Molly wasn't very obsessed with the results but she tried investigating on the microscope again for more results. 'It wasn't stomach cancer, instead, it was an Colon cancer.' Molly thought as she prepared for the radiation therapy tools and she placed it on Sherlock's work desk with a note: "Sherlock, the tools for John's surgery are here. As I investigated, it was John's colon that had cancer, but not his stomach. His stomach was cured during the surgery before our's, so I think it will be fine that if you started colon cancer in 4 hours times. xx Molly."

Sherlock waited for 4 hours to pass by as Molly written in the letter. Molly was getting ready to apply anaesthesia on John's arm. "3, 2, 1." Molly applied it again, sent John to the operating room, and then Sherlock took the Radiation Therapy tools to operate on John. Molly was checking John's heart beat and BPM (beats per minute).

Chapter 6: The End, For John.

*beeep* John's heart rate turned to 0. Sherlock stared at John with teary eyes and wondered why John left Sherlock alone. Sherlock stared at the Radiation Therapy tools and sighed. "No man is a successor. Only when doctors come, they success."

The moral of this story is not to trust yourself. It is to trust doctors and the nurses in charge of the surgery.


End file.
